Mi tesoro más grande
by Aihoshi-Seikaya
Summary: Kagome ha vuelto; la esperanza nunca se pierde. [2° capítulo e introducción al 3° cap.; lo cambié de tragedia a drama] Onegai reviews!
1. Mi tesoro más grande

Ohayo! Mi nombre es Aihoshi-Seikaya, y quiero presentarles mi primer fic "Mi tesoro más grande" de Inuyasha. n_n Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: Solo Rumiko Takahashi posee los derechos de Autor.de Inuyasha®.  
  
Inuyasha estaba muy triste. Todos recordaban con dolor aquel suceso que ocurrió hace dos días.  
  
_________________[Flash Back] ______________  
  
1er día:  
  
Todos estaba en plena batalla. Peleaban contra Naraku, para quitarle los fragmentos.   
Inuyasha y Naraku estaban casi iguales en poder, todo significaría que él y sus amigos saldrían de este dolor muy pronto.  
Naraku en ese momento, mientras Inuyasha estaba lejos, lanzó a Kagome un rayo de poder maligno. Se decía contenía veneno y era muy fuerte. Él tratando de salvarla, se interpuso entre la tersa piel de Kagome y entre la bola maligna. Pero ésta atravesó a Inuyasha como aire   
dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Kagome. Ella desmayó por unos minutos. Cuando despertó, estaba ella en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Se notó una ampolla o algo así, que dolía mucho. Lanzó un ensordecedor gemido, al que todos acudieron entrando a la casa de Kaede-baba.  
  
-"Esto me duele mucho..." -gemía Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha estaba lejos de ahí, sabiendo que todo esto se podía evitar si él hubiera usado a Colmillo de Acero...  
Como la ampolla de Kagome no sanaba, Inuyasha la llevó a su época. Ella desmayaba mucho y   
sangraba. Cuando la llevó a la época actual él la llevaba en brazos ya que ella en ese momento sufría de sus constantes desmayos.  
  
-"Kagome..." -se decía Inuyasha- "Si yo hubiera utilizado a Colmillo de Acero, esto nunca estuviera pasando..."  
  
Al llegar, la llevaron al hospital para diagnosticarle que era lo que tenía. Los doctores le indicaron que sufría alteración de sus células, y que ella desangraría más, y moriría pronto, ya que su cuerpo se estaba llenando más y más de el tumor canceroso. Solo le quedaban diez días de vida.  
Todos se quedaron pasmados. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que eso le ocurriría a Kagome? ¿Ese   
era su cruel destino? Kagome decidió morir allá en la era Sengoku, pero permanecería unos días en casa para darle a sus amigos la triste noticia y contarles del Sengoku Jidai.  
Inuyasha estaba lleno de completo pavor. Él necesitaba a su Kagome, ese era su razón de existir. Si ella muriera, él sentiría que se le partiera el alma...y eso ahora estaba pasando...  
  
______[Fin del Flash Back] ____________  
  
3er día:  
  
Ese día Kagome volvería al Japón feudal. Inuyasha no hablaba con nadie, y no reclamaba nada.  
Peor si Shippou llorando le gritaba como si estuviera en pena de muerte:  
  
-"Eres un completo Inu baka! TONTO IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO!!! Cómo eres capaz de darle muerte a Kagome!!! Eres un tonto, tonto... TONTO!!!" -Mas Inuyasha, quebrado y crujir de dientes, responde:  
  
-"ca...lla...te... Shippou... cállate ya!" -Él todavía estaba cabizbajo. Levantó la mirada a Shippou envuelto en lágrimas:  
  
-"Ya sé que todo esto fue culpa mía, y no me lo perdonaré jamás...Fui un completo tonto al dejar que Kagome muriera..."   
  
Shippou se quedó pasmado. NUNCA Inuyasha aceptaba sus errores, y NUNCA Inuyasha lloraba. Nunca había llorado. Ni siquiera para la muerte de su madre y de Kikyou, hasta ahora...  
  
-"Shippou, perdóname..." -Se oyó como un susurro. Inuyasha estaba completamente desalado.   
  
-"Los demás sabes que has llorado?"-preguntó Shippou.  
  
-"no." -le respondió Inuyasha en un tono muy frío.  
  
Cuando Kagome llegó, él se levantó y siguió siendo el mismo.  
Iban por una colina, siguiendo la ruta de los fragmentos de Shikon. Todo se encontraba silencioso. La verdad, Kagome se sentía sola, sin nadie apoyándola. Era horrible el solo tener que pensar que pronto iba a morir... sin reunir los kakeras no Tama... de verdad ella se preocupaba por los demás...  
  
-"...Inuyasha..." -suspiró la niña... Caía lentamente al suelo haciendo que se viera tan hermosa en ese momento... el chico la sujetó y la recostó cerca de su pecho, en su regazo...se sentía tan bien estar sobre el pecho de Inuyasha...era tan lindo sentir su regazo... daba tranquilidad sentir su respiración agitada... "¿agitada? -pensó Kagome- "A Inuyasha no le importo, por qué tendría que estar asustado?"  
  
-"...Kagome..." -Suspiró Inuyasha. Él no soportaría un momento más. Su Kagome moriría en cualquier momento, y esa era su culpa... Los demás daban gemidos lastimeros de angustia al saber que no podían ayudar a su amiga... Shippou lloraba a todo volumen, Sango tomó la mano de Kagome y empezó a llorar poco a poco, hasta que su llanto fue incontrolable; Miroku abrazó Sango, y también lloró grandemente...mientras que Inuyasha, suspirando fuertemente, y cabizbajo, comenzó a llorar...  
  
Unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían sobre la tenue piel de Kagome le hicieron despertar... las lágrimas estaban tibias... No se podía mover, y eso daba miedo. Miedo de morir, sin decirle de nuevo lo que sentía por Inuyasha... Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Solo oía las voces que de fuera se escuchaban, conocidas eran las personas que las traducían, su dolor era inmenso, y se notaba la angustia que salían de los labios de las personas que estaban alrededor de ella...   
  
-"No llores, Inuyasha..." -le dijo Sango gimiendo- "si tu lloras, significa que todo está perdido, no es cierto?..."  
  
-"Inuyasha, por favor no llores, tiene que haber una persona para levantarnos el ánimo..." -le dijo Miroku sonriendo. Pero pronto su rostro se llena de angustia y vuelve a llorar.  
  
Kagome abre poco a poco sus ojos y nota que está sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, y este llora en completa trauma.  
  
-"Perdóname, Kagome..." -dice Inuyasha llorando y entrecortado a Kagome- "Fue mi culpa, no es cierto? No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, tu eres mi joya preciosa, haz lo que quieras, recuperaré tu alma, pero no te vayas..." -Él sujeta más el cuerpo casi sin vida de Kagome estrujándolo más al suyo...Kagome respira con dificultad. Su dolor se incrementa más y más, y cuando toma aire para hablar, trata de decir a Inuyasha en susurro, ya que no podía subir más su voz...:  
  
-"Me duele...tengo miedo..." -Ella lloraba mucho, y en cada lágrima que corrían por sus ojos mucha sangre brotaba de sus labios... Inuyasha se sintió a morir. No fue capaz de proteger a Kagome.  
  
-"Inuyasha..." -Dijo Sango ya más calmada- "Iremos...iremos a ver a la anciana Kaede para saber si podemos salvar a Kagome..." -Movió su cabeza en forma de llamado- "Miroku. Ven conmigo. Kirara, Shippo, vengan también."   
  
-"Si Sango" -responde Miroku.  
  
Ellos se despidieron del cuerpo de Kagome y se fueron. Kagome suspira al verlos irse...:  
  
-"...Ai shiteru Inuyasha..."Kagome susurró esto a Inuyasha, haciendo que saliera sangre virgen de sus puros labios... Inuyasha lloraba más y más. Nadie estaba con él, solo Kagome. Y pronto ya no estaría nadie, él volvería a estar solo...   
Inuyasha acomoda a Kagome en un suave abrazo y le besa la frente...Kagome sigue diciendo:   
  
-"Perdóname que yo no pude servir bien como radar de kakeras, cuando muera le devolverás mis almas a Kikyou, verdad?" -decía esta, llorando.  
  
-"Pero que equivocada estás, Kagome?! -respondió Inuyasha fingiendo molestia. La estrujó más a su cuerpo, poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, Kagome se esconde levemente en su haori, y dice:  
  
-"Nunca diera tu alma virgen a Kikyou. Ni nunca se la daré. Nunca fuiste una radar de fragmentos, y, aunque te lo dije, me hiere profundamente que creas que eres solo eso... Si mueres, yo también moriré de dolor...mi querida Kagome..."  
  
-"Ai shiteru...Inuyasha...concédeme, aunque...sea...solo un favor...argh..." -La sangre de Kagome brotaba más y más.   
Inuyasha tiene que estar moviendo a Kagome causa de sus grandes hemorragias. Kagome tiene todo el cuerpo dolido, y más cuando sabe que morirá en cualquier momento y eso hace más dolorosa la espera.  
  
-"perdóname, Kagome..." -se oyó a lo lejos como un suspiro...- "fue mi culpa que te haya pasado todo esto, no te pude proteger y eso es lo que me duele tanto, que además de perderte sienta un aire de culpa, solo por un error, perderé lo más valioso que tenía en esta vida...es mi culpa Kagome, que te esté pasando todo esto...por eso te pido que me perdones...si no lo haces me sentiré culpable el resto de mis días..." -Kagome sonríe al oír estas palabras...cierra lo ojos, viene desde adentro, aquel dolor que le aqueja...grita con todas sus fuerzas acompañado de grandes sollozos y lamentos, sujeta fuertemente a Inuyasha, cierra sus puños...Inuyasha solo le sonríe, y le abraza. Esto hace que Kagome se tranquilice...respira con sus labios, con gran dificultad, se siente cansada...suspira -"...Inuyasha..."- y trata de llorar, pero no puede, tiene miedo, pero no lo puede expresar...  
Inuyasha toma a Kagome, y le abraza con ternura...  
  
-"tranquila...no tengas miedo...todo estará bien. Volveremos con Sango y Miroku, y seguiremos como antes. También irás a tu casa, y te visitará Yuka, acompañada de Hojo, Eri y Ayume. No quiero que llores, que me pone triste..." -le sonríe Inuyasha...  
Inesperadamente ella comenzó a convulsionar de manera brusca, sus labios se llenaban de sangre y respiraba agitadamente, y las lágrimas aparecían otra vez en el rostro de Inuyasha...en ese momento Kagome volvió a ponerse grave y volvió a desmayar... Inuyasha vio a Kagome a sus ojos y suspiró. Le sonrió y la cargó suavemente hacia un arroyo cercano. El rostro de Kagome se apoyaba en uno de los hombros de Inuyasha, y cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio que estaba en otro lugar, y que Inuyasha estaba limpiando sus heridas. Se apoyó más en él. Se acurrucó más en su pecho, y se escondió detrás de su haori.   
  
-"...Inuyasha..." -suspiró.   
Miroku y Sango regresaron para llevar a Kagome donde la anciana Kaede.   
  
4to día:  
  
Pasó ese día, y Kagome había empeorado durante la noche, no dejaba de gritar y eran escasos los segundos cuando podía dormir en paz...  
  
-"Inuyasha" -le dice Kaede- Kagome está empeorando y ya nada podremos hacer por ella. Su muerte será más pronta de la que le pronosticaron."  
Esa noticia pone más triste a Inuyasha, todo significaba que volvería a estar solo...el aroma...su presencia...su carácter valiente, su corazón dulce...era como Inuyasha podría describir a Kagome, era todo para él, y a la solo idea de pensar en perderla le hería, mucho más si ese hecho ocurriese... Inuyasha lloraba, Inuyasha gemía...por Kagome...era el dolor más grande que podría haber pasado...mejor que muriera él pero que ella estuviera bien...era todo lo que pedía Inuyasha...  
En la noche, Kagome dejó de respirar. Todos trataron de volverla en si, pero fue imposible. Al cabo de unos segundos, Inuyasha y Miroku hicieron que ella volviera. Nadie quería en esa cabaña que ella muriera. Inuyasha al verle despertar, le abrazó fuertemente y respiró su aroma.  
Poco tiempo después, un monstruo atacaba cerca de la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome. Kaede andaba lejos de ahí buscando plantas medicinales para Kagome; Miroku, Sango y Shippou fueron a destruir al monstruo junto con Kirara. Inuyasha se quedó con Kagome para protegerla.   
  
-"...Inuyasha..." -Dijo suspirando Kagome llamando a aquel hombre que podía atender su dolor... -"...Kagome...quieres algo?" le dijo él muy dulcemente. -"Tengo miedo" -contesta Kagome. Inuyasha la carga y empieza a tocar sus suaves cabellos...  
  
-"Quiero morir" -le dijo Kagome- "es muy doloroso para mi llevar sola esta carga..."  
  
-"No morirás -le respondió él- porque no la llevas sola...no solo tú estás sufriendo...también nosotros sufrimos tu dolor y no sabes la idea que tenemos sobre tu muerte."  
Kagome durmió tranquila en el regazo de Inuyasha, estando segura que ese día no ocurriría nada.   
Inuyasha en ese momento mira a su Kagome, está sufriendo, todavía se culpa, Kagome morirá, solo queda esperar...Cada segundo pasa poco a poco, y rápido avanza el tiempo amenazándolo en dejarlo solo...  
  
Kagome tiene sus ojos cerrados, porque aunque esté despierta no puede abrirlos, sus músculos se entumecen, haciendo que por algunas horas, no tenga posesión de su cuerpo...   
  
-"...Inuyasha..."   
  
Pasadas unas horas, Kagome recupera su cuerpo en ese momento y se puede mover libremente. Sus pasos son muy temblorosos. Hay mucho dolor y ella no puede caminar bien... suspira -"...Ai shiteru Inuyasha..."...Sale afuera y ve el cielo, contenta de poder caminar otra vez, y con ganas que la felicitaran, que la vieran a ella o algo así. Estaba muy feliz... Vio el cielo, era tan lindo...las estrellas eran tan grandes que ni la luna quería salir...  
  
-"¿Luna nueva?!!!!" -Se dijo Kagome- "Inuyasha."   
  
Se decidió a buscarlo. No estaba en la cabaña, ni tampoco por los alrededores. Lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que vio un cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo.   
  
-"Inuyasha???"  
  
-"Kagome, porque estás aquí!!!" -le reclamó Inuyasha- Naraku te anda buscando y planea matarte. Escapa....kagome..." -En ese momento Inuyasha se desmaya. Kagome divisa a Naraku:  
  
-"ahí está." -indica ella en un tono frío. Alcanza a ver un arco y flechas, y, cuando Naraku se le acerca, lo sella con una flecha y termina la batalla.  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha vuelven a la cabaña de Kaede al amanecer. En ese momento, Inuyasha detecta un cadáver en descomposición. Kagome se echa a llorar repentinamente en los brazos de Inuyasha reiterando: -"Porque tuvo que pasar esto!!!"   
Revisan el cuerpo y se dan cuenta que era Kaede que la había matado Naraku antes de que Kagome lo destruyera. Hacen un minuto de silencio dándole gracias por lo que había hecho por ellos y enterraron el cuerpo. Kagome se desmayó después de esto y por eso Inuyasha la llevó cargada hacia la cabaña de Kaede-baba.  
  
5to día:  
  
Era de noche, y Kagome no podía dormir. Ella sale fuera de la cabaña para observar el cielo y revisar su tumor canceroso. Cuando mira el tamaño, una lágrima solitaria corre por la mejilla de Kagome. Después ella siente que dos brazos protectores rodeaban su delicado cuerpo, calmándola...se sentía tan bien el regazo de Inuyasha...  
Él apoya su cara en el hombro de Kagome, haciendo que ésta se apoye en Inuyasha, todo se siente bien...Inuyasha estruja más a Kagome...la mira con cautela...le sonríe. Kagome también se siente bien recostada allí...Inuyasha se embriagaba en su aroma dulce... Kagome se embriagaba en sus dorados ojos...todo se sentía tan bien...el aire frío se tornaba cálido cuando penetraba en el cuerpo de aquellos dos. Sus cuerpos se iban acercando, hasta que Inuyasha posa sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kagome, dejando escapar sin querer un suave: "Ya no tengo miedo" por parte de ella...Esa niña era su Kagome. La Kagome que se preocupaba de los demás, la Kagome valiente, la Kagome bondadosa, la Kagome tierna, la Kagome que lo amaba...todo era tan lindo, todo era tan bello...  
  
-"…Ai shiteru mo Kagome..."  
  
-"…Inuyasha…"  
  
5 días después, Kagome falleció. Inuyasha sabía que todavía su Kagome estaba junto a él, aunque estuviera en los peores momentos, ella lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.  
Aunque el cuerpo, aura y alma de Kagome no esté junto a Inuyasha, él sabe que los recuerdos y los sentimientos transmitidos por su Kagome es lo que cuenta. Ese sería su tesoro más grande, el haber conocido a Kagome, el haberla ayudado, el de haberla amado...que guardaría por el resto de sus días.  
  
Owari.  
  
¿Qué opinión tienen ustedes sobre el fic? ¿Es alegre o triste? Pueden comunicármelo mediante un review.  
Este ha sido mi 1° dark-fic. Arigato y Sayonara.  
Aihoshi-Seikaya. 


	2. Mi tesoro más grande 2

Soy Aihoshi-Seikaya, disfruten esto. ^^' Leanlo onegai... u_u no me gustó como me había quedado, así que traje a Kagome de vuelta en la historia, ;_;  
  
y cómo me pareció mal que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se odiaran, esperen ver cariño en el proximo capítulo, depende de cuantos reciba este.  
  
**********  
  
Era una clarida mañana en el Sengoku Jidai. Amanecía lentamente, y los rayos de sol se calaban en la pequeña cabaña. El grupo estaba todavía entra  
  
cobijas, hasta que Inuyasha despertó:  
  
-"ya hace dos días de la muerte de Kagome, todavía lo tengo presente en mi  
  
mente..."  
  
_____[flash back]_______  
  
Un sepulcro adornaba aquel salón, a Kagome la habían llevado a su época el día de su muerte. Habían muchas personas, como sus amigos y familiares. A  
  
Miroku y a Sango le dieron un pequeño fragmento para lograr pasar por el pozo:  
  
-"Me siento triste..." -expresó Sango- "...Nunca había sentido una muerte como la de mis parientes, ¡cómo me gustaría que Kagome estuviera todavía  
  
con nosotros!..."  
  
-"Tranquila, Sango." -le relajó Miroku- "Ya verás como superaremos esto. Además, Kagome-san todavía está con nosotros en los recuerdos que vivimos  
  
con ella."  
  
-"gracias houshi-sama..." -le responde Sango con mucha cautela; ya se sentía tranquila.   
  
La noche avanzaba poco a poco, y el cuerpo que yacía en la tumba no se despabilaba. Inuyasha vigilaba a todos los presentes, los miraba de manera profunda. No  
  
mostraba sentimiento alguno; sólo una mirada inexpresiva que congelaba a todos los concurrentes.  
  
-"Inuyasha... ¿quieres venir conmigo?" -le preguntó Souta a Inuyasha como para animarlo un poco. Inuyasha se enternece con esa mirada. Souta se  
  
parecía mucho a Kagome.  
  
-"¿a dónde quieres que vaya?" -le preguntó Inuyasha en tono dulce. Souta se sentía muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, había inmutado a Inuyasha de  
  
donde estaba firme.  
  
El sarcófago que estaba en la otra habitación no se movió (ni nadie lo tocó) en toda la noche.  
  
_____[End flash back]_______  
  
-"¿En qué piensas, Inuyasha?" -le preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha con su tono habitual de siempre- "Sin Kagome-san nos costará más buscar los fragmentos  
  
de la joya."  
  
-"...Lo sé..." -alcanzó a responder éste.  
  
-"Miroku-sama, y..." -preguntó Sango- "... ¿sabe donde está Shippo?  
  
-"Es verdad, no lo he visto últimamente... debe estar por allí. Iré a  
  
buscarlo. ¿quieres venir Sango?  
  
-"claro.."  
  
Inuyasha sonrió al ver la alegría que existía en sus compañeros, pero había algo que le hacía sentir mal; no era el pesar por la muerte de Kagome,  
  
aunque la extrañaba mucho, el malestar era extraño.  
  
************  
  
El Lord Sesshoumaru paseaba por sus tierras con Rin-chan y Jaken, el aire era muy fresco.  
  
-"Sesshoumaru-sama..." -le anunciaba Rin con respeto- "Rin tiene frío."  
  
El señor no se conmovió ante este comentario, ni demostró semblante de angustia en su rostro. Sólo ordenó a su siervo:  
  
-"Jaken, haz que Rin se abrigue."  
  
Jaken se quedó perplejo: ¿donde encontrar una manta para la "chiquilla molesta" con esta tempestad que hay ahora? Aún así el sirviente sólo acertóa obedecer  
  
a su amo.  
  
Dos horas después, la pequeña Rin iba cantando muy contenta con la ropa que la había conseguido su querido "Jaken-sama", cuando se tropezó con algo:  
  
-"Auch.... ¡Eso dolió!" -Rin había chocado con dos cuerpos, por lo cual  
  
parecía estaban vivos.  
  
-"n_n vamos a ver... ¡¿de quienes son estos cuerpos?!" -dijo Jaken con su  
  
tono arrogante. Pero su voz cambió a una despavorida al ver a los cuerpos-  
  
"¡Lord Sesshoumaru! Mire, es su padre, Lord Inutaisho"  
  
Sesshoumaru se vio en una situación muy extraña; no sabía como reaccionar.  
  
-"¡¿de quién es el otro cuerpo?!" -preguntó con su misma expresión en su  
  
rostro.  
  
-"El otro cuerpo es de..."  
  
************  
  
Habían pasado algunas horas, y el grupo ya había extreminado a cuatro monstruos, y la cantidad iba aumentando. El fallecimiento de Kagome no había cambiado   
  
en nada la manera de pelear en Inuyasha.  
  
Llegada la hora de almorzar, el grupo se asentó en una pequeña aldea que estaba por allí. Cabe decir que a Inuyasha no se le había pasado la  
  
molestia que sentía desde la mañana.  
  
-"Te sientes bien, Inuyasha?" -le preguntó Miroku  
  
En ese momento, el cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a flotar y su alma entró y  
  
salió de su ser.  
  
-"...Inuyasha..." -Sango se vio envuelta en un pavor al observar esto.  
  
Miroku trató de auxiliar al cuerpo, pero nada funcionó. Fue en ese momento  
  
cuando Sesshoumaru llegó y les dijo:  
  
-"humanos... ¿Esta mujer les pertenece?" -Cargaba a Kagome cuyo rostro se  
  
veía dormido.  
  
*********  
  
n_n Fin del segundo capítulo...  
  
Si algunos creyeron que lo dejaría como tragedia, pues lo subí a drama. Ésta es sólo una introducción para el capítulo siguiente.  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
Aihoshi-Seikaya. 


End file.
